


Memeanise

by Goats_Trophy



Category: Original - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3 kids with knives, I don't what I'm doing, I had this idea yesterday, Many people are traumatised, Other, So the grown man may die, seriously what are those weapons, why is one of them hanging out at Grillby's again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goats_Trophy/pseuds/Goats_Trophy
Summary: This use to be a one part story but now, it's just random things in one thing.





	1. Chapter 1

A human teen was chilling at Grillby's, you know, let;s give them a name, Nelly. Nelly was chilling and ~~planning world domination~~ trying to make a meme. It was all fine until some guy barges in and saying, "I will save humanity from monsters," and a ton of stuff that isn't important. Nelly decided to play the meme, you need to shut the f up. The guy doesn't understand and Nelly started questioning them about memes.

Apparently the guy knows nothing of memes and knows no memes. Nelly went on their phone and rang their friend, "code 21, target grown man with bat, yes call the army as well, grab me my leather shoe, yes that one that broke the wall, understand?" In like 10 seconds 6 human children come screaming, "YOU DO NOT KNOW MEMES!!!!" and carrying bats and shoes and sticks. 

They all got their weapons and started chasing this man screaming, "YOU DO NOT KNOW MEMES!!!!" So basically there is a man in his mid 30's being chased by 7 teenagers. 

Nelly got out a knife from their shoe, and another and another. Technically the situation turned into the man is being chased by 3 teens with knives and 4 teens with bats, sticks and shoes which are still screaming, "YOU DO NOT KNOW MEMES!!!!"

Bystanders just took film of this and plus this wasn't the first time these teens were chasing people with knives.

* * *

Bonus

The grown man decided to take a stroll in the park and managed to get a fear of meme obsessed teens. He saw the 7 teens and high pitch screamed and crashed into trees when running. He turned around to take one look at them and they flashed the creepiest expersion they can make. The man got a heart attack.

The End.


	2. INSERT TITLE HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I added a new chapter cause why not. Nelly was singing, 'All Star', and some person insulted Shrek.

You know it's a pretty normal day in, 'Insert town name here', which is the town name, legitly, like seriously, now back to the story.

Nelly was enjoying their life, looking at memes and singing all star, you know pretty normal of the leader of the gang, 'Memeanise'. They were walking down the street to Grillby's cause why not, they have fries when suddenly some person named uhh, 'Shrek Hater' appeared.

"Are you singing, 'All Star'? The song itself is good but it is related to Shrek which makes it bad."

Nelly turns and looks at Shrek Hater wide eyed with a look saying, 'Say that again, I dare you'. 

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Nelly asked in a sweet and calm voice (no not the calm like Dumbledore where he could have thrown someone out the window in the movie calm).

"I said the song All Star is good but Shrek is bad which makes the song bad."

Nelly got out their phone and started calling their friends.

"Code 69, some person who looks like Shaggy, that mutated cat next door, a minecraft phantom, zombie pigman, red haired fish lady but mutated and Roblox noob. Yes, in my room, in the closest, grab those, get the others, near the alleyway where the preschoolers sell glitter like cocaine except they don't sniff it or whatever people do with cocaine."

* * *

A few moments later (spongebob theme)

* * *

So the seven kids are back at it, chasing either a person who doesn't know memes or insulted a meme but this time, they got the secert weapons, working light sabers that can cut anything for some reason. 

Insert town name here's folks got use to it, can't go a few days without the gang Memeanise chasing people and nearly killing them.

* * *

Later they chilled out at Grillby's and Shrek Hater is uhh, really anxious and paranoid and developed a fear of Starwars.

Soooooo another traumatised person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear the person who left a Kudos here, thank you.


	3. Brain works fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STONKS! and ghost, Halloween, IT'S SPOOKY TIME!

So we got this new kid called uhhh, give me a moment, umm, Alice!

They recently got a spirit named Ace possessing them and they fight for control over body.

One day they made an agreement on sharing the body and they can ask for control and stuff.

Alice being a cousin of Nelly said, "Do you stonks promise?"

Ace replied, "sure."

"Great, so you have just signed up all your money and your soul to this promise, break or go back on promise, all your money and your soul is my property!"

Ace just relised they messed up big time and he can't go back now.

They both had to T Pose and shake hands while saying stonks.

* * *

A year later (spongebob theme)

* * *

"Hey Alice, long time no see!"

"Hey Nelly, how's your gang, Memeanise?"

"Great! So far we traumatised, uhh, let's see, probably half of the town and tourist!

"That's beautiful! Also I got this ghost possessing me and we made a stonks promise!"

"You mean this guy floating next to you?"

"Yes."

"It's almost Halloween and you know what that means? IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY!!!! AND DOOT DOOT DOOT (IT MEANS TAKE HIS CALCIUM!) DRESS AS SKELETONS AND SAY DOOT DOOT DOOT AND RUIN PEOPLE'S LIVES!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!"

"Help me..." cried Ace. "I wish I never possessed this person because if I leave, half of my soul belongs to them, save me!!!!!!!"

* * *

And that's the story of how this ghost thing-

"HEY I HAVE A NAME"

Shut up, don't break the fourth wall!!!

"Nah, let him break it."

No Nelly, don't-

"IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY IT'S TIME TO GET SPOOKY!"

No not you too!

So this is how some guy-

"hey- (muffled noises)"

Shut up Ace (heather)! So as I was saying, this is how he got involved in a stonks promise and he is trapped for the rest of Alice's life. Also, this is not a good chapter, I was just bored.


	4. WITH EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WITh EXTRA SALAMI AND POTATOES. (I wrote this with my friend, she posted it in Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/206804092-a-story-that-my-friend-wrote-on-my-google-docs, I post it here)

It was a peaceful day in INsert Town NAme HErE

And everything was great until a new meme was released ‘Untitled goose game’ the gang of memeanise heard about and decided to dress up as geese and stab everyone. Then when they started their leg genocide the disabled people were happy because no one can bully them anymore IF thEY DOnt Got NO LEgs!!!

Obviously, memeanise had stabbed everyone by the end of the day nobody had any legs.

They all grew back because everyone is part axolotl. Also, they had lunch… It was a bagel 

WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMIv WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI **_and the souls of the innocent_ ** WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMIv WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI WITH EXTRA SALAMI.They had drinks as well Which was  **_the blood of the INnOCENT,_ ** some coke WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES WITH EXTRA POTATOES..

  
  


IN the end, they learned that potatoes and salami ARE THE BEST THE ARE GOOD every time THERE IS AN OPTION TO JHAVE EXTRA (THERE IS ALWAYS) YOU NEED TO EAT BUY OR DESTROY with YOUR MOUTH.

BNhA IS THE BEST-so is Rwby-and miraculous ladybug- as well as undertale-


	5. When me and my friend decide to write after a trip to the mall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just I don't know.

Nelly and their cousin Alice with the ghost Ace were hanging out in a shop. They found a cushion that looked like a log, they found plushie log and they found real logs. They found many types of logs, oak log, acacia acacia long, lilac log, birch log, a wood log, log log, log log log(Log-log is a graph), log log log log, log log log log log, keyboard log, salami log with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami with extra salami and finally a logwood log  **(is actually an actual wood search it up here** **Corymbia opaca)** . There were also consumable products made from L O G, like log flavoured pokey, log banana, log chocolate and log pizza. (yum)

They also found Tetris card game which makes a lot of confusion because how do you even play that. They also sniffed candles because they smell nice _ (crackheads)  _ (they then proceed to attack me and take everything I own and make me suffer by blowing up my Minecraft dogs) and Ace asked how high are they because later they ran around high speeds and go to each store and look at everything without buying until they found llama pillow made of logs as well as a normal one they bought both. 

Then while they were shopping a hater of memes appeared  _ (*pokemon battle music plays in the background*) _ while Nelly, Alice were screaming about memes and Ace really wanted to die even though they are already dead.

“Can you guys stop with the memes? They are terrible! They cause violence and are making you lazy!! ” said Meme hater. (that boomer)

Alice and Nelly both turned to look at them and have glares of death. “Excuse me can you repeat that?” responded the both of them in a sickly sweet tone while smiling in an angered way.

“Memes are terrible, they cause violence and make people lazy!” (bitch what proof you have?) yelled the meme hater. (shut your mouth, boomer Karen thing that hates memes) Her friend? (wait she has one?) who was an anti-vax tried to back her up. 

Despite the fact that Nelly and Alice were in a completely different country when they called the gang, they arrived in 14 seconds with baguettes.

That very day, 2 people went missing, no one knows what happened to them other than bloody baguettes with their DNA(blood you perverts) (disgusting).

* * *

A few weeks later ( Read in SpongeBob Narrator voice)

* * *

“2 people who were missing were found in a ravine with muffins and cheesy fries covering them. It is very strange and their bodies were beaten with their rib cage inverted and their teeth missing”(TriXi3_ii this is very gruesome) announced the news reporter. Then the TV was turned off.

“That’s not interesting at all, am I right?” asked Nelly.

“Yeah, they’re the people who hate memes” responded Alice.

“You guys are insane.” popped in Ace. (I agreed - TriXi3_ii)

“Shut your mouth!” replied Nelly and Alice.

Then Nelly and Alice went to watch RWBY because why not. Then suddenly pineapples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my friend wrote this and it was based on our trip to the mall.


	6. When you go and check wattpad and see your classmates going insane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically things, with things my classmates posted added.

Today Nelly was just calm and all and they decided to go to a cafe. At the cafe, they met 2 people, Nelly decided to have a chat with them.

Let's give these 2 people a random name or something, how about Pixie and Hallow? So back to the story. Hallow and Pixie are interesting. Nelly ordered a slice of chocolate cake, Pixie ordered a sandwich and a vanilla cake, Hallow ordered cereal and a sandwich. Then a conversation started.

"In primary school camp they taught me a song it goes like this My mumma have me a ten, she told me to buy a pen, but I didn't buy a pen na ah, I bought me some bubblegum bubblegum! My mumma have me a quarter, she told me to buy some water, but I didn't buy no water na ah, I bought me some bubblegum bubblegum! My mumma have me a dollar, she told me to buy a collar, but I didn't buy no collar na ah, I bought me some bubblegum bubblegum! My mumma have me a cent, she told me to buy tent, but I didn't buy no tent na ah, I bought me some bubblegum bubblegum! My mumma have me a five, she told me to stay alive, but I didn't stay alive na ah, I choked on my bubblegum bubblegum! Great song right?" said Hallow.

"Yeah," replied Pixie while Nelly was thinking about how Hallow's phone is in the cereal.

"Hmm?" hummed Nelly while wondering about the phone.

"Seductively eats cake," Pixie randomly said when she started eating her cake. Nelly started wondering if she should tell them about the phone in the cereal so they did.

"Umm, your phone's in the cereal,"

"Oh, thanks for telling me!" replied Hallow, "Oh my sister just texted me, she just asked me 'where do babies come from', help now I am scared." There was an awkward silence. Then Hallow started talking again, "I feel like I don't know you humans and non humans well enough so I'm response every new rotation of the earth I shall ask a question about you, Question one, what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue," replied Nelly

"Also blue," replied Pixie. Then more people started walking into the cafe.

"Ok was there some sort of meeting that I missed where you gain beauty and everyone went and became pretty and I just didn't someone explain why everyone's are so damn gorgeous!!!" asked Pixie and Hallow at the same time.

"No there wasn't," responded Nelly. Then Nelly heard somebody insult a meme, next thing they knew, Nelly went flying out the doors at the person who insulted a meme and started chasing them with a butter knife saying, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MEMES!" with more people joining.

* * *

Now we have the Author sitting in a corner lacking inspiration and staring at the post their classmates made. 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I'm stupid. Why you trust a 13 year old to write something good.


End file.
